


Love a man who'll bleed to make a point

by rainbow_kitten_5



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Cannon Divergent, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dream Smp, Ew, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No shipping, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They Are Just Best Friends, Wholesome Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitten_5/pseuds/rainbow_kitten_5
Summary: The Doomsday event but Tubbo and Tommy are fatally wounded in the middle of the battle. They whisper apologies to each other as their home crashes around them.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 235





	Love a man who'll bleed to make a point

Tommy’s chest rises and falls rapidly each breath going into his lungs far too fast. His head spins making his vision blur into a mass of colours. It hurts. God, it hurts so bad. The slash across his side stings against the scorched blades of grass. It can’t just be his side right? It hurts too much.

The boy beside Tommy exhales a sharp sob. Tommy wants to turn his head to stare at his best friend but his body won’t cooperate. He winces before managing to turn just enough to see Tubbo from the corner of his glistening eyes. Tubbo is still dressed in his blue suit. The red tie is splattered with a darker shade of blood and the unnatural colour war armour covers most of the suit but Tommy can still see a small red piece of fabric poking out from Tubbo’s shoulder. His bandanna. Tommy has Tubbo’s bandanna covering his neck. He wonders if it’s still a brilliant splash of green or if it’s stained with the blood and smoke. The thought makes Tommy’s stomach heave causing more blood to pour out onto the dead field.

He still failed. Tommy failed. Technically, the war wasn’t over yet, their home might still be saved. But Tommy failed. Sure, he wants his home to stay standing tall but more than that he needs Tubbo beside him. He needs to watch the sun dance across his friend’s brunette hair. He needs to laugh as Tubbo plays with bees in their field. He needs to be with Tubbo. Even if it’s miserable. Even if they hate each other. He needs to be with him. And Tommy failed. Tubbo is dying.

Tommy can see it. His friend’s skin is pale and slick with sweat. His breath is shallow and his left collar bone is now only a mass of swimming red. He can see Tubbo is trying to form words as his hazy eyes stare up at the sky.

‘’Tommy…’’ Tubbo struggles. ‘’...you’re...you’re an idiot.’’. Tommy laughs or maybe he’s crying. He doesn’t know anymore. 

‘’I couldn’t…’’ Oh, Tommy can feel his sore throat trying to form words against his will. ‘’I couldn’t let him hurt you.’’. He failed. He failed. He failed. He was reckless; he saw Techno about to hit Tubbo directly with his rocket launcher and acted. It wasn’t a smart move, but it sure as hell was passionate. He still failed though. The rocket exploded right beside his friend’s shoulder and whilst Tommy was distracted Techno managed to hit him with a killing blow. Tommy didn’t realize at first, his mind solely focused on Tubbo. But then Tommy’s legs gave out. Now he lays in a burning field dying beside his best friend.

‘’Why...?’’ Tubbo croaks tears streaming down his pale face. ‘’I hurt you...I exiled you...and it was so much worse than I thought it would be...I did try to visit you, I did! But I thought you hated me and...Tommy, you tired to…’’ Tubbo fumbles for the correct word. ‘’... jump .’’. It wasn’t just a jump. They both know that. It was a fall. It was death. Tommy shifts and manages the strength to move his arm. He blindly reaches out until he feels the smooth skin of Tubbo’s hand. He clasps it.

‘’That-’’ Tommy cringes a little as someone screams out in pain in the distance. ‘’That wasn’t you. That was Dream. You...didn’t know that it would be that bad. And I can’t say it didn’t make sense.’’. Tubbo’s burnt hand latches onto Tommy’s, his grip is weak but Tommy can tell his friend is not letting go. ‘’I haven’t been the person I’ve wanted to be for a while. I shouldn’t have caused more chaos, or spoken over you, or ignored you when you told me you wanted to resolve things peacefully. I shouldn’t hurt, Fundy and Conner...I shouldn’t…’’ 

‘’Tommy,’’ Tubbo says and Tommy manages to turn to look his friend in the eyes. ‘’It’s okay.’’. That snaps something inside Tommy and tears fly down his face. Tubbo weakly squeezes Tommy’s hand. Everything is red. Red. Red. ‘’I’m sorry and I forgive you.’’. The world is drowning, the word is dying, they are dying.

‘’I...I forgive you too.’’

‘’I love you, Tommy.’’

‘’I love you too, Tubbo.’’

The world collapses around them, but Tommy got what he wanted. Tubbo is by his side.

  
  
  



End file.
